


hang on every word...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Open Mic, missing kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Part 3 of my missing kisses series. This one we have the benefit of knowing was filmed, even if we never saw it. ;) Set at the end of “Open Mic”.





	hang on every word...

Twyla and Ronnie sang a half decent (if still somewhat strange) duet version of “Leather and Lace”, someone David has never seen before performed five excruciating minutes of stand up comedy and Bob’s on minute twenty three of what he professed to be beat poetry but sounds more like abandoned Vanilla Ice lyrics. All of this should be making David crumble to pieces from second hand embarrassment, but he’s being held together by the fact that Patrick’s serenade has melted his insides into a pile of goo.

The man of the hour has stayed close to the mic all night, charming everyone in the room with his friendliness and ease as he introduces each new act. He hasn’t been back by the register where David’s been planted, whose been unable to really move more than to mechanically check out a few customers between performers. Patrick’s eyes constantly finding his over the crowd isn’t helping matters, not in the slightest.

Polite applause shakes David into awareness and he notices that everyone is getting up from their seats, hope surging that this means they are all about to leave. He knows he should mingle and schmooze, but all he really wants is a moment alone with his boyfriend so he can show him just deeply that performance touched him. Patrick has no idea that David has never experienced anything even remotely like that before. Anything performative from the people he’s been dating in the past has always been about the other person, and often at David’s expense. Sebastien and his photo series of David sleeping that David definitely did not approve, the face paintings by the birthday clown and god, so many others.

Patrick isn’t like anyone he’s ever met. And David is well beyond dangerously attached.

After decades of inane parties with his parents and pretentious conversations at his past galleries, David regroups and manages to work the room to garnish a few more sales, finding Patrick’s gaze in the crowd to share a smile more times than he can count. It feels like an eternity, but in reality is more likely about fifteen minutes, but _finally_ David is leaning against the table in the middle of the store watching Patrick flip the open sign to closed. Butterflies begin to swarm deep in David’s belly as Patrick turns and David notices how Patrick’s usually alabaster skin is somewhat pink along his cheeks and down his neck. He’s nervous or anxious, embarrassed maybe? None of those things have any place in this moment, at least not in the moment David is sinking himself into.

“So...are you still at 87%,” Patrick questions as he makes his way over to David, “or can I negotiate a higher percentage now?”

Instead of immediately answering, David pulls Patrick forward by the front of his shirt as soon as he’s close enough and leans in for a kiss. The bubble of joy that’s been expanding around him ever since Patrick strummed his first note pulls taut as Patrick’s smile meets his, the soft and familiar touch of his lips only strengthening what in David’s past would have felt perilously fragile. Patrick’s hands anchor on David’s hips and he leans in, trapping David’s arms between them as the kiss goes deliciously languid. There’s a sturdiness about Patrick that David has come to crave, especially when he kisses him like this, slow, thorough and with pulse-racing confidence. Despite the desire to let the heat gathering beneath his skin take this moment even further, David would rather some privacy and significantly less clothes when that inevitably occurs. Because it will, either in a few minutes here in the back room or alone in Patrick’s bed at Ray’s, but it’s happening. Turning his hands so his palms are flat against Patrick’s chest, he pushes slightly back, smiling as Patrick chases his lips with eyes still heavy lidded.

Flexing his fingers against Patrick’s shirt, David indulges himself in another quick kiss.

“99%, but that’s as high as I can go,” he jokes as he leans away from Patrick’s mouth, his legs feeling a bit like jelly thanks to the warm brown eyes now gazing up at him with unfiltered admiration.

“I hesitate to ask about that missing 1%, but inquiring minds….” Patrick prods, his hands at David’s hips moving to encircle David’s waist. It brings their bodies even closer and David feels a few more tethers of his control begin to slip.  

David’s grin widens and then goes crooked, unable to keep a serious face as he answers, “I was promised fringe.”

 


End file.
